Linhas de um Diário
by Milady Slytherin
Summary: Como o tempo é o único capaz de construir e destruir as coisas, um sentimento que era perfeito é extinto pelas mãos de um Comensal da Morte, mas as esperanças perpetuam mesmo com a chegada da morte.


Linhas de um diário

Nota: Esta é uma história baseada na série Harry Potter criada por JK Rowling, não tendo assim nenhuma ligação com a mesma, sendo feita somente por motivo de divulgação.

Nota da autora: Essa é uma shortfic do meu casal favorito de Harry Potter, D/G.

Como o tempo é o único capaz de construir e destruir as coisas, um sentimento que era perfeito é extinto pelas mãos de um Comensal da Morte, mas as esperanças perpetuam mesmo com a chegada da morte.

Já escurecia sob o céu d'A Toca. O inverno começava a dar sinais de estar chegando.

" Ah! Como eu gostava do inverno, eram tão bons os tempos em que eu podia passar o dia abraçada a ele. Gostava tanto de como ficávamos sentados na janela observando as estrelas, brincando com os dedos entrelaçados.

Quando estava muito frio ele passava as mãos pela minha cintura fazendo com que eu ficasse mais próxima dele, assim eu me aquecia.

Quando não estávamos envolvidos num abraço comum, ele me beijava, com um carinho que eu jamais pensei que ele seria capaz, afinal ele não tinha uma boa fama, era sempre o mau menino, sempre fora.

Aquilo parecia como um sonho, nunca pensei que ele fosse gostar de mim. Nunca ousei dizer amar, mas eu sabia que ele sentia algo por mim, e eu sempre procurava mostrar para ele que eu também gostava muito dele.

Almas Gêmeas? Não acreditava nisso, mas passei a acreditar quando começamos a namorar. Lembro-me como se fosse a um minuto atrás. Uma tarde tão bonita, era verão e o tempo quente era sempre propício para passeios pelos jardins. Ele mandou-me um coruja pedindo que eu o encontrasse próximo às estufas. Não esperava por nada de diferente, afinal sempre nos encontrávamos às escondidas. Se meus pais ou meus irmãos soubessem que nós andávamos juntos, na certa lançariam uma maldição _nele,_ tudo bem que ele não era um exemplo a se seguir, mas também não era tão ruim assim. Pelo menos até aquele momento eu pensava assim.

Chegando a estufa, lá estava ele me esperando, sempre pontual, eu sempre atrasada, nossos encontros poderiam ter virado histórias em quadrinhos de tão engraçados que eram, não que eu fosse muito engraçada muito menos ele, mas o jeito sádico dele era implacável, e sempre fazia com que eu caísse na gargalhada.

Quando perguntei o que ele queria comigo, ele não respondeu de imediato. Olhava-me nos olhos, nunca pensei que aqueles olhos metálicos fossem tão enigmáticos. Um silêncio fúnebre se propagou durante um bom tempo. Não era necessário que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada, tanto tempo juntos que já não eram mais necessárias palavras para que nos entendêssemos, embora ele sempre quisesse esquentar um pouco mais as coisas, o que me fazia ficar tão ou mais vermelha que os meus cabelos, se que aquilo era possível.

Depois do longo silêncio eu disse "Sim". Ele abraçou-me forte, de forma que eu não esperava e acabamos caindo sobre a grama. Não era uma situação muito cômoda para nenhum de nós dois, e se qualquer um passasse por ali, na certa teria um ataque, especialmente se esse pessoa fosse o Rony, mas independente de tudo aquilo eu estava feliz, por dentro e por fora. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre o pescoço dele puxando-o para um beijo, um beijo que durou mais do que eu esperava e tendo conseqüências mais extraordinárias do que eu pudesse imaginar.

Quando levantamos determinados a voltar para o castelo, uma pequena poça de sangue jazia sobre a grama. Olhei nos olhos dele e ele me respondeu:

"Eu te amo!" – aquilo saiu de forma tão simples que eu pensei que estivesse sonhando, mas não estava, graças a Merlin eu não estava. Demos as mãos e caminhamos juntos de volta ao castelo.

Algum tempo se passou até que chegou o fim do ano. Era o último ano dele em Hogwarts, e seria na formatura a última vez que nos veríamos por um bom tempo. Ele teria que se afastar por causa de Voldemort, afinal era da vontade de seu pai que ele se tornasse um Comensal, mas ele não queria isso, ele não queria ser como Lúcio.

Na noite da formatura sem que ninguém esperasse Voldemort atacou Hogwarts, acompanhado por seus Comensais eles destruíram quase tudo, fazendo de famílias inteiras reféns do ódio do seu mestre. Lúcio estava entre eles, e não se demorou a encontrar o filho dizendo que este teria que se tornar um Comensal agora e que para isso teria que matar Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Draco se recusou. Por mais que odiasse o Harry, matá-lo iria contra o juramento que fizera perante Dumbledore e a mim, dizendo que ele não seria um Comensal da Morte e nunca mataria alguém. Os olhos de Lúcio eram de puro ódio, um ódio que eu não sei explicar da onde vinha, um ódio que eu jamais pensei que uma pessoa pudesse ter.

Draco se pôs a minha frente no exato instante em que Lúcio lançara um Avada Kedavra. Draco caíra quase que instantaneamente sob o chão frio, quase sem vida. Pus-me de joelhos de forma a abraçá-lo. As lágrimas eram insistentes e parecia que a cada uma que caía uma faca era colocada em meu coração.

Eu não mais chorava quando levaram o corpo dele para fora do castelo. Lágrimas não eram necessárias para expressar o que eu sentia. Um vazio tomou meu coração de forma que fiquei tanto tempo ajoelhada que quando me levantaram eu não sentia minhas pernas.

Draco Malfoy estava morto.

Por mais que eu tentasse aquilo não entrava na minha cabeça, mas eu não podia fazer nada, ele me amava assim como eu a ele, ele morreu para me salvar, ele morreu por mim..."

- E por você, Catherine. Seu pai morreu por nós!


End file.
